


My Own Fault

by therevengeoftheoctopus



Series: Eruriren Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Day 3: Little Lion Man, Eren's 18 btw, Eruriren Week, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Titan Hair!Eren, acwnr spoilers, future canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therevengeoftheoctopus/pseuds/therevengeoftheoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Fault

“I have to talk to you.” Eren’s bottom lip trembled. “Please.”

Erwin glanced at Levi. His face was impassive, as always. 

“All right,” Erwin said slowly. “Let’s go somewhere private.” He turned to start towards his quarters.

“Wait!” Eren exclaimed. “I-Jean should be here too. He deserves to know.”

Erwin and Levi stared at him. “Wait,” Levi said. “Why does Jean need to be there? Did you- cheat on us with him, and you want to break up with us? Or do you want us to include Jean, because I can tell you right now, I have no interest in fucking horse face-”

Eren shook his head vigorously. “It’s.” He paused. “This isn’t about our relationship.” He set a hand on both of their shoulders. “Don’t worry,” he said quietly. “I love you guys. I always will.” 

Levi snatched his arm away and scowled. “Brat. Tell us now. What the fuck is going on? Why are you- you’re almost crying, for God’s sakes!”

Eren shook his head. “No,” he said, almost to himself. “Jean has to be here too.”

Levi straightened abruptly. “Well, I’ll go and get him.”

Eren watched worriedly after his boyfriend, knocked out of his reverie by the sound of Erwin sighing. 

“Eren,” Erwin said quietly. “I have no idea what you’re about to tell us. But whatever it is, just know-”

Levi entered, clutching Jean in tow. “Come on, brat,” he snarled. “Let’s go somewhere private, shall we?”

 

Eren stood at the table, facing down the three men sitting there, staring at him, two of which were his boyfriends. Distantly, he remembered that tomorrow would be the three year anniversary of his joining the Survey Corps, and his mouth almost twitched up in a smile. He’d changed so much since then. Now he was eighteen, with hair the length of his titan’s and stubble he had to shave away every morning. Now he knew what it was like to have to fight for his life every second.

He’d watched so many of his friends die. Connie, Sasha, Marco, Mina. He may as well count Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie too. They may have been alive in the technical sense of the word, but to him? They were dead. 

He hurriedly wiped away a tear. Marco. A long time ago, when they’d been trainees, he’d had a crush on Marco. After all, he was such a sweet guy. He’d had his emotions under control, and even though he’d been friends with horse face, he was smarter than most of the people in the trainee corps. 

Erwin spoke quietly. “Well, Eren, I think we’d better hear what you have to say."  
Eren nodded. 

"Yeah. Um, I, god this is really hard to say." He turned to look at Jean, fear in his eyes. "I think I killed Marco." 

 

Marco and Eren had kissed once. It had been after a long day of training. Marco, in his trainee years, had been the perfect model. The others had all agreed; Marco would have made the perfect leader. 

Eren had gone to him at the end of the day. He'd sucked in a breath, breathed it out, and finally admitted it. "Marco, I like you." He’d leaned in, and he kissed the freckled boy. 

He'd stayed like that for a second, unmoving, before Marco quickly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Eren," he said in a quiet voice. "I like Jean."

Eren stared at him for a second. "Jean?!" he said in an incredulous voice. "How can you like that horse face?" 

Marco had just shrugged. "Love works in mysterious ways, Eren." 

Well, Marco had been right. He certainly hadn't expected to fall in love with two old men. 

 

Jean stared at him. "No," he breathed. "No, you- you bastard!" he cried, lunging at Eren. 

Levi grabbed his arm, pulling him back from his boyfriend. "Listen," he hissed. "Violence won't solve anything, okay? Trust me, I know. Hitting Eren isn't going to bring Marco back."  
Jean relaxed minutely, still scowling. "I know. But we all risk our lives for Eren, every day. I mean, I'm assuming he killed Marco when he lost control of his Titan form. But how am I supposed to trust him now? How can we trust him to save us?"

Erwin sighed. "Levi, take Jean to Hanji. She can take care of him. Report back here once you're done." 

Levi modded, dragging Jean out of the room.

 

All three of them stood together. 

“Eren,” Erwin said quietly. “We still love you, okay? Levi and I, we’ve both killed people.”

“Yeah, but- you guys never killed someone close to you. A friend.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s collar, pulling him so they were nose to nose. “Listen here you little shit. I love you, but you can be extremely dense sometimes. My two best friends, Farlan and Isabelle? I’ve mentioned them a few times, but I’ve never told you how they died. It was my fault. I made the wrong decision. I couldn’t save them. I was too weak.”

“And me,” Erwin interjected. “Do you know how many friends, comrades, I’ve sent to their death? Every day, I have to order you two around, sending you into the line of fire. If you guys died, it would be my fault. And I would never have been able to forgive myself.”

Eren’s eyes watered, and he wiped his eyes hurriedly. “Yeah, okay,” he muttered. “You’re right, I- I don’t know anything, do I?”

Erwin and Levi both stepped forward to engulf their boyfriend in a hug. 

Eren chuckled weakly. “Yeah, I love you guys too.”My

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've never read ACWNR but from what I've seen on my dash this is close enough?


End file.
